The present invention relates to bowden cables or wires in general, and more particularly to improvements which enhance the utility and versatility of such motion transmitting devices.
Bowden cables are used in motor vehicles and numerous other machines, appliances and apparatus to transmit motion between spaced-apart components, to transmit longitudinal motion around curves and for many analogous purposes. For example, the device which maintains the hood or trunk of a motor vehicle in closed position can be disengaged by a bowden cable whose wire is accessible at or below the dashboard of the vehicle. Furthermore, depression of a pedal normally or often results in axial movement of the wire of a bowden cable with reference to the tubular casing in order to change the position of the choke in a carburetor or to adjust the injector pump in a diesel engine. If an unauthorized person wishes to gain access to the parts below the hood of a motor vehicle or to the interior of the trunk, the corresponding handle is simply pulled or otherwise actuated so that the bowden cable releases the hood or the trunk cover and enables such unauthorized person to steal parts, to tamper with the engine or with other components below the hood and/or to cause other damage. Attempts to deter thieves and other unauthorized persons from gaining access to certain parts of motor vehicles normally involve the use of specially designed locks or electronic or electrical alarm systems which open the electric circuit or circuits controlling the operation of the vehicle and/or generate acoustic and/or other signals on opening of a door, on lifting of the hood and/or on opening of the trunk. In other words, presently known alarm systems are designed to generate signals after the fact, namely after an unauthorized person has already gained access to the passenger compartment of the vehicle, to the parts below the hood or to the interior of the trunk. Though this need not always involve substantial damage, it nevertheless and often results in destruction of locks for the hood, doors and/or trunk of the vehicle. If an alarm system is designed to open one or more circuits, the parts of such alarm system are normally concealed below the hood so that, once a professional car thief has opened the hood, such person will readily locate and neutralize the parts of the alarm system so that the vehicle can be driven away or its valuable parts can be removed and carried or transported away with impunity.
Presently known bowden cables in motor vehicles and in other types of machines, apparatus or the like are not designed to interfere with convenient access by unauthorized persons to the parts below the hood and/or to the interior of the trunk. On the contrary, such bowden cables are designed to facilitate unlocking of the hood or opening of the trunk with a minimum of effort. The same applies for bowden cables which are used to transmit motion from a pedal to a valve or pump that controls the admission of fuel into a carburetor, engine cylinder or the like.